


A Little Dream Nest

by Liadt



Category: Bulman
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Reunion, a single happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy finds an old relic in a manor house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Dream Nest

Lucy McGinty tried to sink into the collar of her Mac to escape the rain pouring down on her head. She was trudging up the gravel path to a grand manor house dating back to the C16th. She had been assured the estate was a short walk from the railway station. Next time, she thought, she would ask the other person on the end of the telephone if long distance cross-country was a hobby of theirs. Reaching the top of the path, she slipped into the entrance hall and tried not to drip too much. Looking for signs of life, she spotted at one end of the hall a man bundled up in a donkey jacket, long scarf and a blue cap. He was sat on an uncomfortable looking bench with his nose in a large leather bound book. 

“Hello!” called Lucy and went up to the figure.

The man squinted up at her over his half-moon spectacles. “Ah, Lucy McGinty, I’ve been expecting you.”

“George!” exclaimed Lucy in surprise.

George Bulman stood up and hugged her. George’s hug was crushing, but Lucy was reluctant for it to end, as he was warm and dry. These were two things she very much wanted to be at that moment. 

“How did you know I was coming? Are you the butler? It’s been too long,” asked Lucy excited to see him again.

“Five years in fact. I guess you’ve been too busy to keep in touch with an old mate.”

“Be fair, that wasn’t my entire fault.”

“Yeah, I’ll give you that and I’m not the butler.”

“Oh no? What are you doing her then?” said Lucy, curious.

“I live here by the invitation of the Lady of the house,” replied George, smugly.

“George, you old stag you!” said Lucy, delightedly.

“It’s not like that - not now. I came here months ago to fix a striking Tompion bracket clock and never left. I took a shine to the old girl and her to me.”

Lucy was confused, had George gone completely doolally?

“Lady Eleanor, not the clock,” explained George, in response to her expression.

“So why are you denying you’re a stag then?”

“I believe the rutting season lasts longer than a few weeks.”

“Honestly, you should stop giving up on relationships so easily. Break the habit of a life time and try to reach a month’s anniversary before throwing in the towel one day,” admonished Lucy. “Have I arrived as you’re leaving?”

“Nah, me and Ellie decided we made better mates than lovers, so she’s let me have the run of the East Wing. I’ve been doing the odd bit of DIY in return, gratis, and I’m also the Master of clocks.”

Lucy thought George had invented the title for himself, but was too polite to say out loud.

“I don’t suppose I need to tell you what I’m up to,” said Lucy.

“Ellie left a note for me and I deduced you’ve come to examine the family archive, for what reason I don’t know.”

“I passed my Law exams and I’m currently looking into an old case of chancery for a client.”

“I thought you would’ve dropped law and returned to history. I got the feeling it was your real passion.”

“I’ve managed to combine both detection and historical research, with a little law wrangling. I deal with probate cases where there is no immediate family member to pass an estate on to. Making a will solves a whole bunch of problems. It’s rewarding picking up the trail long after its gone cold. I also deal with nutters who claim Bonnie Prince Charlie gave them the deeds to the Highlands, but they keep things interesting. I go around the country delving into private archives. I’m thinking of getting a gypsy caravan and pony - as soon as I unpack my bags it's time for me to leave again. I miss a permanent home sometimes,” said Lucy.

“You could lodge here - in my wing. Ellie won’t mind. A hundred rooms and she can’t afford more than two full time staff. She finds it spooky rattling around virtually on her own, but it’s been the seat of her family for fourteen generations and she won’t sell,” offered George without thinking.

“That’s very kind of you, but I prefer the buzz of the city and my clients aren’t the adventurous type. Off the plane or train and straight into my office.”

“Holidays then?”

“Lucy smiled. “Yes, I’ll take you up on that.”

“If there’s anyone else you want to bring, you can invite them too.”

“I don’t stay long enough in one spot to forge anything lasting, but if I find anyone who doesn’t cramp my style, I’ll bring them over for you to vet them for me.”

“Terrific!”

“I’m worried for these future suitors now,” said Lucy, pulling a mock face of alarm.

“Quite so,” nodded George.

“Perhaps you should take up detection again if you’re so eager to investigate my imaginary partners?”

“Nah, you’re not sucking me back in, Lucy. You managed it when we first met, but I’ve grown wise to your ways. How about I give you the grand tour. There’s no rush with your research is there?”

Lucy shook her head.

As they wandered up the great staircase, George thought he’d be able to convince Lucy to move in, even if she had to keep flitting off for work. Lucy reckoned she could persuade George to help in her investigations. 

****


End file.
